Recompense
İlgili kelimeler: recompense recompensed recompensing recompenses * Okunuşu :'re-k&m-"pen(t)s pronunciation key. Function :transitive verb. Date :15th century. * Etimoloji: Middle English, from Middle French recompenser, from Late Latin recompensare, from Latin re- + compensare to compensate. İngilizce - Türkçe çevirisi "recompense" ödül hakkını vermek karşılığını vermek mükafat ceza ödüllendir karşılamak ödüllendirmek misilleme telafi etmek cezasını vermek layığını vermek ödenti ödüllendirme tazmin etmek zararını ödemek cezalandırmak karşılığını ver Iâyığını vermek acısını unutturmak mükafatlandırmak tazminat karşılama karşılık telafi tazminat vermek ödemek recompense ödül en recompense hakkını vermek fiil tr recompense karşılığını vermek fiil tr recompense mükafat tr recompense ceza en recompense ödüllendir fiil tr recompense karşılamak fiil tr recompense ödüllendirmek fiil tr recompense misilleme isim tr recompense telafi etmek fiil tr recompense cezasını vermek fiil tr recompense layığını vermek tr recompense ödenti tr recompense ödüllendirme tr recompense tazmin etmek tr recompense zararını ödemek tr recompense cezalandırmak tr recompense karşılığını ver tr recompense Iâyığını vermek tr recompense acısını unutturmak tr recompense mükafatlandırmak tr recompense tazminat isim tr recompense karşılama isim tr recompense karşılık en recompense telafi en recompense tazminat vermek en recompense ödemek en İngilizce > Arapça Tercüme recompense ’rekəm‚pens US noun جزاء - ceza مكافأة - mükafat جائزة تعويض - taviz ثواب - sevab عوض - ivaz بدل - bedel verb جازى كافأ عوض على عاقب Related languages Recompense is also a word in: français Synonyms *verb: compensate, reward, remunerate, repay, requite, indemnify, reimburse, recoup, pay *noun: requital, compensation, reward, remuneration, indemnity, amends, reimbursement, reparation, payment, redress, consideration, repayment, restitution Fransızca - Türkçe çevirisi "recompense" bedelli mukafat ecir la zarar ödentisi; ödül ödül récompense bedelli ry récompense mukafat ry récompense ecir ry récompense la zarar ödentisi; ödül tr récompense ödül tr +- İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi "recompense" recompensation the act of compensating for service or loss or injury payment or reward (as for service rendered) the act of compensating for service or loss or injury payment or reward (as for service rendered) make amends for; pay compensation for; "One can never fully repair the suffering and losses of the Jews in the Third Reich"; "She was compensated for the loss of her arm in the accident" make payment to; compensate; "My efforts were not remunerated" To give compensation for an injury That which compensates for an injury If you are given something, usually money, in recompense, you are given it as a reward or because you have suffered. He demands no financial recompense for his troubles Substantial damages were paid in recompense If you recompense someone for their efforts or their loss, you give them something, usually money, as a payment or reward. The fees offered by the NHS do not recompense dental surgeons for their professional time. to give someone a payment for trouble or losses that you have caused them, or a reward for their efforts to help you = compensate recompense sb for sth (récompenser, from compensare; COMPENSATE). something that you give to someone for trouble or losses that you have caused them, or as a reward for their help = compensation recompense for make restitution, compensate; repay, reimburse To give recompense; to make amends or requital To give in return; to pay back; to pay, as something earned or deserved To return an equivalent for; to give compensation for; to atone for; to pay for An equivalent returned for anything done, suffered, or given; compensation; requital; suitable return to requite; to remunerate; to compensate To render an equivalent to, for service, loss, etc repayment, reimbursement; compensation, restitution past of recompense third-person singular of recompense present participle of recompense Recompense recompensation en recompense the act of compensating for service or loss or injury en recompense payment or reward (as for service rendered) en recompense the act of compensating for service or loss or injury payment or reward (as for service rendered) en recompense make amends for; pay compensation for; "One can never fully repair the suffering and losses of the Jews in the Third Reich"; "She was compensated for the loss of her arm in the accident" en recompense make payment to; compensate; "My efforts were not remunerated" en recompense To give compensation for an injury en recompense That which compensates for an injury en recompense If you are given something, usually money, in recompense, you are given it as a reward or because you have suffered. He demands no financial recompense for his troubles Substantial damages were paid in recompense en recompense If you recompense someone for their efforts or their loss, you give them something, usually money, as a payment or reward. The fees offered by the NHS do not recompense dental surgeons for their professional time. to give someone a payment for trouble or losses that you have caused them, or a reward for their efforts to help you = compensate recompense sb for sth (récompenser, from compensare; COMPENSATE). something that you give to someone for trouble or losses that you have caused them, or as a reward for their help = compensation recompense for en recompense make restitution, compensate; repay, reimburse fiil en recompense To give recompense; to make amends or requital en recompense To give in return; to pay back; to pay, as something earned or deserved en recompense To return an equivalent for; to give compensation for; to atone for; to pay for en recompense An equivalent returned for anything done, suffered, or given; compensation; requital; suitable return en recompense to requite; to remunerate; to compensate en recompense To render an equivalent to, for service, loss, etc en recompense repayment, reimbursement; compensation, restitution isim en recompensed past of recompense en recompenses third-person singular of recompense en recompensing present participle of recompense en +- Fransızca - İngilizce çevirisi "recompense" unrewarded requital rewarding reward récompense unrewarded ry récompense requital ry récompense rewarding ry récompense reward ry +- İngilizce - Danca çevirisi "recompense" godtgørelse belønnes recompense godtgørelse ry recompensed belønnes ry +- İngilizce - Hollandaca çevirisi "recompense" vergelding recompense vergelding ry +- İngilizce - Fince çevirisi "recompense" korvaus recompense korvaus ry +- İngilizce - Almanca çevirisi "recompense" Rückerstattung belohnt , belohnte belohnt belohnend belohnen , zurückerstatten recompense Rückerstattung de recompensed belohnt , belohnte de recompenses belohnt de recompensing belohnend de to recompense belohnen , zurückerstatten de +- Fransızca - Almanca çevirisi "recompense" belohnen belohnung lohnen récompense belohnen ry récompense belohnung ry récompense lohnen ry +- İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi "recompense" αμοιβή (v) αποζημιώνω, ανταμείβω, αμείβω (n) αποζημίωση, επιβράβευση, ανταμοιβή επιβράβευση recompense αμοιβή el recompense (v) αποζημιώνω, ανταμείβω, αμείβω el recompense (n) αποζημίωση, επιβράβευση, ανταμοιβή el recompense επιβράβευση en +- İngilizce - İtalyanca çevirisi "recompense" ripagare, ricambiare, contraccambiare risarcire, indennizzare, riparare ricompensare risarcimento, indennizzo, indennità ricompensa, compenso recompense ripagare, ricambiare, contraccambiare it recompense risarcire, indennizzare, riparare it recompense ricompensare it recompense risarcimento, indennizzo, indennità it recompense ricompensa, compenso it +- İngilizce - Polonyaca çevirisi "recompense" nagroda recompense nagroda ry +- İngilizce - Portekizce çevirisi "recompense" recompensa recompense recompensa ry +- İngilizce - Rusça çevirisi "recompense" вознаграждение recompense вознаграждение ry +- İngilizce - İspanyolca çevirisi "recompense" recompensa, compensación, desagravio, galardón, pago, premio, remuneración, resarcimiento adehala compensar, gratificar, premiar, recompensar, remunerar recompensado recompense recompensa, compensación, desagravio, galardón, pago, premio, remuneración, resarcimiento es recompense adehala en recompense compensar, gratificar, premiar, recompensar, remunerar es recompensed recompensado en +- İngilizce - İsveççe çevirisi "recompense" belöning recompense belöning English Etymology , from , from , from + Pronunciation * Noun # That which compensates for an injury. #: He offered money as '''recompense' for the damage, but what the injured party wanted as recompense was an apology.'' Synonyms *restitution Translations * Icelandic: bætur , þóknun * Norwegian: , Verb # To reward or repay (someone) for something done, given etc. #*'1596', Edmund Spenser, The Faerie Queene, IV.ii: #*:She in regard thereof him recompenst / With golden words, and goodly countenance, / And such fond fauours sparingly dispenst .... # To give compensation for an injury. #: The judge ordered the defendant to '''recompense' the plaintiff by paying $100.'' Translations * Icelandic: launa, borga bætur * Ido: * Norwegian: , * Scottish Gaelic: ---- Spanish Verb # # # fa:recompense fr:recompense io:recompense kn:recompense hu:recompense ml:recompense my:recompense no:recompense pt:recompense fi:recompense te:recompense vi:recompense zh:recompense